Falling From Downunder
by TwinkleToesYEAH
Summary: This story wasnt suppose to make any sense to anyone. I was just writing this down for my imagination perposes. But, your welcome to read.


"_TWUMPT!"_

15 bodies had just hit the floor, in the Emenda officials building. There were 14 people in a pile and on girl had been thrown across the floor, and hit the wall. Iceiss looked up from her magazine.

"Well, J, that one's yours." She said pointing to the girl who lay unconscious on the tile. The Joker raised an eyebrow. This interested him. A girl. And a young one at that. Rachel got up to go see if she was okay, while Bruce, Harvey, Gordon, Alfred, and Luscious, went to help the others. The Joker just sat absentmindedly on the arm of the couch. He had no intentions to help. What. So. Ever. He just sat there and giggled.

I could feel someone rubbing their fingers through my hair. I strained to open my eyes. It was like I had just popped some sleeping pills. Trust me, I would know. Bad habits die hard…Anyways!

As my vision came into focus, I could see a woman. She look kinda like Becca's mom… Then, as I focused even more, I realized something.

I was staring at the face of Rachel Daws.

From the Dark Nigh.

A movie.

So I was very calm about my situation.

"_AHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHH!!"_

I screamed. It was the only logical thing that had popped into my mind at the time. As I pushed away from her, I ended up hitting my head on a door stopper. How stupid is that? I grabbed my head in attempt to ease the pain. How ever out of habit….I started…

Laughing.

I don't know why I do it, But it's the same with my cousin, A.S. Logan, and A.J.

Darn them.

After I quit, I expected to look up at my classroom, and them look at me like I was insane. But that didn't happen. I looked RIGHT back up to Rachel's face.

"Who are you?"

I didn't need to asked that question. I already FREAKING knew.

"Oh, Um..I'm Rachel Daws, Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

I looked away from her, and at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just extremely confused, and……."

I faded out. I just realized something else. Rachel Daws. From Batman the movie. That meant…..

The Joker was HERE.

Rachel looked at me, obviously confused. I rubbed the bump that was forming on the back of my head, while I looked around. The faces that I knew all too well, were looking at me like I had just given birth to a litter of flying earthworms. Wow. That made me feel REAL nice. There was Harvey Dent, Bruce Wayne, Luscious Fox, James Gordon, And Alfred Pennyworth. They looked like they were helping the people that had fallen with me.

AKA, My classroom. See, I go to a private school. Now, I'm not snobby by ANY stretch of the imagination. But a few of my friends are. Well, not really friends, but hey, in a school of 30 people, everyone's your friend. Whether you like it. Or. Not. But…I only counted 14...I took a guess that I was the 15th person.

DUH.

Then, My brain kicked in. I needed to see if my guy friends were all right. I could kinda careless about the girls. I did one of my little spinning maneuvers to get up quicker than most black belts, and bolted over to The pile of people. I pulled Lexi and Mr.Stokeley off of A.S. And then started shaking him like there was no tomorrow.

"A.S.! Wake up! Come on dude!"

He stirred and made a little noise that signified that he had come around. Then I did something I knew would get him up. From the hit motion picture, Finding Nemo, I imitated Darla.

"Wake up fishy! Why are you sleeping! Wake up!"

I said in a strong English accent. This emitted a chuckle from him.

There. I had done it. He laughed. He was under my control.

"Atta boy! Now come on…"

I said in a gentle voice, then something I always did…

"GET UP!"

I yelled in a dark voice. It made him jump.

"Okay, geeze, Lizzy! I'm getting up.."

He said as he rubbed his head, as he sat up, and stopped leaning on me. I looked around the pile of people, and looked for Logan, A.J., and Mirko. And of course, who do I find first?

Logan.

He was starting to come to. He shook his head and then looked at us and started laughing.

"Logan! You idiot!"

I yelled as I turned my head away from him. He always laughed at me because of…well that's another story. He made an innocent face.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said shaking out his hair. I rolled my eyes. I was trying so very hard not to laugh. That would just freaking encourage him. "Yeah, WHATEVER."

I said, as I stood up. Then I remembered the reason I wanted Them up.

The Joker.

Was here.

WOOHOOO!!

"A.S.! Logan! Look, look, look, look!!"

I was amazed how fast I rambled all that off. I probably sounded like I was on speed… I pointed to Rachel, Harvey, Bruce, Alfred, Luscious, and James, (Well, I call him "The Gordon".) Their eyes widened like I thought they would. And Then A.S. looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

I smirked. I was about to die I wanted to laugh so hard. I couldn't help it. I looked him square in the eyes and…

"Why so serious?"

And with that, Logan and A.S. Burst out laughing, me joining them.

"Is he really here?"

Logan asked as he looked around. We all stood up and I looked around. Now, but this time, all the adults had stopped attempting to wake the others up, and were now staring at us like we had all given birth to the earthworms. I rolled my eyes, searching frantically for him, The Joker.

And there I saw him. Sitting on the leg of one of the many couches that littered the room. Staring at me. Or all of us. Nope, he switched his gaze, and it just locked with mine. For a split second, I thought of how I sit on couches back home. I ALWAYS sit on the leg. Ask A.S. I kicked him off one once because he refused to move…Moving on.

Then I realized, I was on a one way ticket to hell. I actually started to think about what would actually happen if he got close enough to me. I watched the movie, and from what I know…He'd kill me.

Damn it.

Then. Ever so carefully, he hopped off the couch, and walked a little ways towards us. My common sense kicking in, I leaped over to the pile of people and held my arms down in fighting stance. He wasn't going to be like the joker I had read in fan fictions.

Nope.

This was the real deal.

WE ARE SCREWED.

Then the Joker let out a spine chilling laugh. It was WAY different in the movies. Not this scary. Gosh..I sound like a 3 year old. Okay, suck it up. You've seen scarier things. Okay, no you haven't….Damn…

"You're an interesting one."

I blinked. One, to hold back tears that were forming because of his laugh, and two, I think…That he just complimented me. Then out of nowhere, this sudden burst of courage overcame me.

Great, now I sound like a hopeful nimrod speaking in tongues.

Anyway…

"Gee thanks."

I said in the most sarcastic tone I have EVER spoken in before. I crossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

That was not my place to ask. The Joker tilted his head to the side, and cocked an eyebrow. I could tell he was stifling a laugh. I knew the look. I did it a lot.

"Now that's not your place to ask."

He said to me walking abit closer. I swallowed, and locked into the dance stance. (I know, it sound cheesy, but it's a neat stance..) There was no way he was going to make anyone "smile". Well, then, what else does he do than..

Pull out a freaking knife.

Gosh, the universe hates me today. I swear God was laughing at me.

"You look a little nervous." He stated as he got about 6 feet away from the group. A.S. and Logan were backed up into the wall they were so scared. Not that I could see it, but I could hear them calling me.

I shrugged them off, and waited.

"Joker that's enough! Your scaring her!"

A girl's voice yelled, obviously annoyed. I looked behind him to see a girl with red messy hair, stunning white eyes, dressed in a army outfit, holding a rolled up magazine. She walked forward smacked the Jokers head. He made a little grunting noise and then looked at me.

I froze.

His stare…It…Terrified me. I know I really wanted to see him, but he scared me. But at the same time , It made me feel alive. It excited me. No, not sexually, but It got the adrenalin pumping. So, I looked back at him…daring him to do something. I wanted him to do something. I honestly did.

He smiled a twisted smile, and licked his lips.

"Your lucky, girly."

Okay, I know I have a short attention span, but this was ridiculous. As he turned around, I grabbed his hand, and yanked him forward closer to me.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. _Girly. "_

_I said in a tone that even I didn't know I possessed. It was laced with venom. Dark. And.._

_I liked it._

_He smirked at me. And then I let go of his hand and backed up. _

_We had sort of a staring contest. _

_I won._

_HAHA! Take that. I won._

_He smiled like a madman and then turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. I felt this odd feeling in my chest. Then, I realized I had been holding my breath. I quickly inhaled, attempting to clear the little black dots that were starting to clouding my vision. But nothing was helping. The last thing I remember, was the floor catching me, before everything hazed out._


End file.
